<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BENEATH SANDS OF BLOOD by andybarberslxt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135183">BENEATH SANDS OF BLOOD</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andybarberslxt/pseuds/andybarberslxt'>andybarberslxt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gods of Hamunaptra (The Mummy 1999/2001/2017) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Egyptian Religion, The Mummy (1999), The Mummy (2017), The Mummy Returns (2001)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, LESBIAN ANCIENT EGYPTIANS, Morally Grey Characters, Sex, Violence, basically i just wanted ahmanet and anck su namun to fu--, idk about ardeth, imhotep is a dick, rick and evy have the hots for each other, so is ahmanet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andybarberslxt/pseuds/andybarberslxt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sands of Egypt are very much alive, and what lies beneath them defies man's worst nightmare. Three siblings and a soldier journey to the heart of the desert in their search for Hamunaptra, but they soon discover that the evil they feared beneath the sands is nothing compared to what's been at their side all along. She has played them from the very beginning and by the time they realize it, it might be too late.</p><p>If the Carnahans and Rick want to make it out alive, they'll need to use every bit of their wit and imagination to escape the greater evil Ahmanet, and stop her quest to resurrect her brother Imhotep, and the woman she loves, Anck-su-Namun. </p><p>The sands of Egypt have seen countless deaths. . . so what's a few more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahmanet &amp; Anck Su Namun, Ahmanet &amp; Meela Nais, Ahmanet/Anck Su Namun, Anck Su Namun/Imhotep, Anck Su Namun/Original Female Character(s), Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gods of Hamunaptra (The Mummy 1999/2001/2017) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In the City of the Living</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Mummy 1999 is my absolute favorite movie of all time, and I hated how the 2017 remake did Princess Ahmanet so dirty, so obviously, I had to do her justice by inserting her into the 1999 plotline. This will be a trilogy, and I'm about halfway through this story. It will take a moment to upload so feel free to go ahead and find it on my Wattpad at ofcleopatras. Please comment and let me know what you thought of it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THEBES, 1290 B.C.E. </strong>
</p><p><strong>THE HEAT OF THE DESERT SUN BURNED DOWN ON THE CITY,</strong> the city that bore the title as the crown jewel in the reign of the Pharaoh Seti I. Gold glittered from columns that guarded the city, as its people milled about, talking away as though this day was not about to set in motion the most terrifying legend in history. The legend of not only two forbidden lovers, but a third bitter one, and dark magic that could destroy the world.</p><p>But as the Pharaoh rode into Thebes, he knew none of this.</p><p>Nor did he know that high above him, treachery against him and the kingdom was unfolding in the form of a simple kiss. He rode fast through the gates of his city, guards and citizens alike falling to their knees as his chariot flashed past. They rose long after he was gone, the business of the market and their daily life resuming once more. One such woman was in the marketplace, a simple white linen drape shrouding the golden jewelry and skin markings that spoke of her high rank in the palace. Normally, servants were to be used for simple errands, but she was smarter than to use anyone outside her small circle of trusted men and women to do such an important task.</p><p>The basket tucked under her arms also happened to be covered with white, hiding the contents therein. If anyone should look in, they would see spices and figs, but underneath. . . Underneath were still innocent ingredients, but expensive. Too expensive for any commoner to be buying on such a normal basis as she had. In fact, she had gone to a different vendor today - the old vendor had grown too familiar with her face. Familiar, and suspicious. If he raised questions, she would take care of him herself.</p><p>Sandaled feet stopped on the stone, and her covered head raised, feeling the weight of distant eyes upon her shoulders. A small smirk passed her lips - for she knew high above that her brother was watching from a royal balcony. He had gone to meet his lover, but oh, how little did he truly know. The woman tucked her head back down and continued on her way, slipping past most of the guards with the help of one. These men did anything for a simple kiss, and a night of sex, really. How easy. At least they didn't believe any woman who slept with them fell in love the same instant. A lesson her brother could surely stand to learn.</p><p>Ahmanet slipped back into the palace.</p><p>⊱║≬≬≬║⊰</p><p>High above Ahmanet's reentry into the palace, Imhotep was awaiting his lover. The thoughts crashing through his head were enough to make him almost nervous, but not quite. He was certain their plans would work. If not. . . he didn't want to consider the possibilities of what would happen to all three of them should this fail. It could not.</p><p>Footsteps made him turn. If any Goddess truly walked the earth, he would swear Anck-su-Namun was her living form. A Thebes native, she had become Pharaoh's Mistress. Any man would dared to touch her would suffer death at the hands of the wrathful Pharaoh.</p><p>Imhotep dared his wrath for even a simple kiss with Anck-su-Namun. He was truly, desperately, in love, and he believed she felt the same. How could she not? He would give her everything, make her queen of the entire world. She deserved that and more. He would rule at her side as her king, and they would bring a new era to Egypt and beyond her borders too. Everywhere. His sister would be there too, wielding magic to keep every citizen in line.</p><p>But now was not the time to consider this.</p><p>Anck-su-Namun, painted in gold and black and adorned with precious metals and jewels, strode forward, barely a glance cast at golden-skinned priests who stood among the statues of the Gods guarding the hallways. After she moved into the second room, they moved too - away to bolt the door and protect the secrets about to unfold between the Keeper of the Dead and the Favorite Royal Mistress.</p><p>Imhotep moved forward as well, robes swaying from the sudden motion. The woman ran a delicate hand over his face, before letting her hand fall back to her side. He in turn slid his hands to her shoulders, and leaned down.</p><p>
  <em>"Imhotep!" </em>
</p><p>A new voice slipped between the two, loud and sudden enough to break them apart - but neither of them noticed the black smudged on Anck-su-Namun's upper arm and the inky darkness that now stained Imhotep's hand.</p><p>"Ahmanet?" Came his hissed voice, and a furious glance around located his sister as she moved forward from behind the golden upright slab to their side. She threw off her white shroud, blue-tipped fingers moving over the material and then going back to support the weaved basket. Black and royal blue kohl lined her eyes - like the uniquely adorned Mistress, Ahmanet had her own unique adornments. Two lines of grey-blue tattoos, pyramid-shaped, ran down the sides of her neck and disappeared into her white dress. A precious-jeweled collar, filled with lapis lazuli and gold once again, rose and fell with every breath she took. It was laid across her neck, ending at the top of her breasts, attached to her sheer linen dress that hugged her slender frame and accentuated her figure. Her hair was loose for once from its usual squared updo. A simple gold circlet rested on her head now, one that almost rivaled Anck-su-Namun's serpent crown - but her crown did not denote royal status, but Godly status.</p><p>"You know it is too dangerous to meet now," she whispered out, praying her voice would stay quiet enough as not to attract any passersby outside the doors. She came forward, and did not miss the way Anck-su-Namun's eyes stayed fixed on her. "He has returned to the city. Go! Now! Before he discovers you in here!"</p><p>"He will not find us here! We have been careful." Nevertheless, the Priest cast another glance to the door, and this time it was fully nervous.</p><p>"She is right!" This time, it was Anck-su-Namun who interjected. "He will search me out first. You must go! Now!"</p><p>He opened his mouth to protest once more, but Ahmanet snapped her fingers. "No. If you are to get us discovered, we are all as good as dead. Or worse. Go, Imhotep!"</p><p>He could not argue with that danger, and with one desperate look to his lover, he fled the room. Or he seemed to, practically dragged away by the hands of his desperate Priests who were attempting to save his life. Ahmanet barely had time to retreat into the shadows before Pharaoh burst in. She watched as he spotted the smeared paint and snarled out something, only for Imhotep to reappear. Ahmanet nearly cursed, but she kept herself quiet and hidden as she watched the death of the ruler unfold before her. Upon Anck-su-Namun plunging the knife into her own body, she looked away.</p><p>A stray tear found its way down her cheek.</p><p>Anck-su-Namun's body was cursed, and that was to be carried out by Imhotep. A job Ahmanet knew her brother would perform, but renege on, so he could reclaim her from the dead. But the High Priestess of Isis had been gifted a vision by her Goddess and refused to participate, knowing it would lead to her brother's death - though she did not try to persuade him from stopping. Word reached her within hours of Imhotep's deeds, and his fate.</p><p>Ahmanet found refuge in the temple of her goddess, claiming divine immunity, where not even the next Pharaoh could harm her.</p><p>Perhaps it was magic, perhaps Hathor blessing her with love - but the next year found Ahmanet as the Great Royal Wife and Queen of Egypt, ruling at the side of the new Pharaoh, though it was not Nefertiri. (<em>Nefertiti had been pushed aside when Ahmanet offered herself to the new King.</em>) She concealed her relations to Imhotep and remained a quiet Queen, but even with Anck-su-Namun and her cursed brother buried deep in the sands of her home, she continued to plot.</p><p>It was two years, however, that she ruled at the side of the Pharaoh. Barely two years upon her throne, and then tragedy struck Egypt once again.</p><p>After that, no one is quite sure what happened to Ahmanet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Queen of Egypt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>vocabulary!</p>
<p>uraeus -<br/>a protector spirit of the pharaoh and queen of egypt. seen on almost every egyptian crown except for the deshret (red cup crown), atef crown (looks like a feather), the four feathers crown, the anuket crown (multiple feather crown), and the ostrich feather crown.</p>
<p>* note: you see it in almost every authentic depiction of egyptian royalty. it's the little serpent rearing up in the front of the crown. commonly associated with cleopatra and nefertiti.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THEBES, 1289 B.C.E.</b>
</p>
<p><b>THE MARRIAGE OF THE NEW PHARAOH HAPPENED </b>an exact year after the death of the old king. One year after Seti I had been laid to rest, his elder son Nebchasetnebet took the throne - and a Great Royal Wife by the name of Ahmanet. It had come as a shock to many, and a perceived near sacrilege, when the High Priestess of Isis, the most holy of all Priestesses and the most devoted, wed the new Pharaoh in a wedding of the century. Thousands flooded into the City of the Living, desperate for a glimpse of this new queen, who had been crowned so recently after the death of Crown Princess Nefertiri.</p>
<p>Some said she had died in a horrible accident, while others said she was poisoned. No one except those who resided in the royal palace truly knew, but none was more suspect than Ahmanet herself. Whispers rippled through the crowd that she had gotten rid of the late Pharaoh's only child to give herself - and her new husband - the crown, even as they stared up at the balcony where their new rulers were to appear to them.</p>
<p>Obligatory cheers rose from the crowd as they did so in a shower of pure gold. There she stood, head raised proudly at the right hand of the Pharaoh. Raised hands waved to the cheering crowd below them - but the cheering seemed to be muted in the glow of the sun even now. Perhaps that was due to the fear that the queen would be struck down for breaking her vows to Isis and marrying in her mortal lifetime. Love? Love and lust were allowed, but marriage was taboo to a Priestess of the goddess. To Priestesses of many goddesses, in fact - even Hathor, who was the patroness of love and marriage.</p>
<p>They demanded complete obedience to their vows - break them, and the wrath of the deity was said to come swiftly and painfully, a lesson for anyone else thinking of disobeying them too.</p>
<p>Ahmanet had not been struck down yet, however.</p>
<p>When she disappeared from the balcony, she followed her new husband into their palace. Servants and guards alike bowed to them, including the Medjai. She had a special hatred for them - they had condemned her brother to a fate worse than death. And Anck-su-Namun - Ahmanet wasn't even particularly sure what part of the desert her soul must be roaming now, only that it was and that she was far from resting peace.</p>
<p>But none of these embittered thoughts left her painted lips that curved into a smile as she glanced sideways at her new husband.</p>
<p>It wasn't that she didn't like men - she had slept with both men and women before. It was that her heart was captured, but the holder of her heart was buried somewhere in the burning sands of the desert and she would have to wait for years to even attempt any sort of resurrection. But soon, she vowed to herself as she followed Nebchasetnebet into his bedchambers and let servants begin undressing her for their wedding night. <em>Soon.</em></p>
<p>For now, even as he laid her down on the bed and moved on top of her, she resolved that she would bear this marriage out of necessity. She gained no pleasure from it, nor from him, though he believed them to be in love. Why else would a High Priestess leave her goddess to marry a man?</p>
<p>She let out a breath and stared upwards as he began moving.</p>
<p>
  <em>This was out of necessity.</em>
</p>
<p>⊱║≬≬≬║⊰</p>
<p>
  <b>TEMPLE OF ISIS, 1288 B.C.E.</b>
</p>
<p>She bore a single son to her husband almost a year later.</p>
<p>The pregnancy had been harder than expected, leading her right back to the steps of her goddess. Ahmanet was not so nearly graceful as she used to be when climbing these steps, but then, she hadn't had a swollen belly or swollen feet before. Exhaustion ran through the queen like a flood, and she felt the sweat dripping off her shoulders and arms in rivulets. She had forgone her usual vulture crown, favoring instead a simple gold circlet with a <b>uraeus</b> rearing off of it. Indeed, today was simply too hot for the headdress that covered most of her head, especially when her single trip outside the palace led her to the temple, and nowhere public.</p>
<p>The new High Priestess had been summoned forth by two of her lower priestesses upon the very pregnant queen's arrival. Her litter and the Nubian slave men carrying it waited behind her at the foot of the steps in the scarce shade provided for them. They wore simple white linen wrapped tightly around their waists, a stark contrast to the near-pitch black of their skin.</p>
<p>"Your Highness, we were not expecting your arrival," came the soft voice of the newly-appointed woman as she approached her predecessor. Though before royalty, she did not bow. A small privilege of High Priestess the other women did not carry. The rest of them bowed before their queen and retreated with a wave of her hand. "Though it is good to see you here again."</p>
<p>"I did not send word," came her tired response, and she did not bother to respond to the second sentence, knowing full well it was a smooth lie to garner kindness from her. Kindness Ahmanet did not have. Her face, though adorned with layers of makeup, portrayed the tiredness of pregnancy that had become a constant companion to her. Though, thankfully, she was into her seventh month, so she had stopped throwing up. Her back pains had only seemed to worsen, however, and today they were particularly bad. She was not in the best of moods.</p>
<p>"Forgive my bluntness, Your Highness, but you seem troubled. Perhaps if you are looking for ease with your child, you might go to the Temple of Bastet or Tawaret," offered the priestess. Her hands were folded against the pleats of her sheer skirt, another stark skin-to-cloth contrast in color. Gold glittered from her neck and her wrists, a sign of her status.</p>
<p>"But I did not," snapped Ahmanet. Her tone was starting to grow annoyed, and Tiye backed off. "I came here. I wish to pray to Isis." One of her jeweled hands wrapped around her swollen stomach. "Both for my child's health. . . and for mine."</p>
<p>"Of course. I will guide you to the outer shrin--"</p>
<p>"No. Take me to the very innermost shrine."</p>
<p>Tite thought to argue, but as she opened her mouth to tell the queen she was not in a position to go in such a holy place anymore, a new glint crept into Ahmanet's eyes. Tiye suddenly remembered that High Priestess or not, Queen Ahmanet held the true power here and Tiye <em>also</em> knew she was not above lying and cutting others down to get her way. Something Tiye had learnt under Ahmanet's span of years being High Priestess. </p>
<p>"Of course," came her next smooth response, though it was punctuated by a slight waver of what could be described as nervousness. "Follow me, my lady."</p>
<p>"Your Highness will do fine."</p>
<p>"Of course. . . Your Highness." Tiye did not allow her anger at the minor correction to seep into her expression or voice, and turned on her bare foot to pad further into the temple. She weaved through a maze of columns, priestesses and visitors, before the noise of prayers and life here died away to an eerie silence. The only sound left was that of breathing, heavy from Ahmanet's part, and a steady pattern of footsteps against the stone floor.</p>
<p>Tiye paused before the gold doors, and this time, she threw in an unnecessary bow to the queen. If she hoped to gain any sort of goodwill, she was wrong when Ahmanet barely even noticed the bow, sweeping through the doors as they parted for it.</p>
<p>Tiye shut the doors behind the queen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>⊱║≬≬≬║⊰</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TEMPLE OF SET, 1288 B.C.E.</b>
</p>
<p>Ahmanet found time to visit the temples of Bastet and Tawaret the following week, and she prayed for what any expecting mother prayed for - a healthy child, and to survive through the birth. Though she also specifically prayed for a son - a boy to succeed her and the Pharaoh on the throne, and continue her bloodline for what she hoped was thousands of years to come.</p>
<p>Though of course she planned on being there in thousands of years, too. With her plan, if it all went right, she would be here for ages to come, ruling as Egypt's Eternal Golden Queen. She had successfully rid herself of the pest that was Princess Nefertiri through a simple poisoned meal, which looked like all the other assassination attempts on her life that had been unsuccessful. Ironic that her close friend should be the one to finally kill her. Once Nefertiri had been removed, Ahmanet had relaxed a little. Now as long as she bore a son, her blood would continue to be on the throne.</p>
<p>Amongst visits to Isis, Bastet and Tawaret, Ahmanet made her way to one very distant temple. This time, she took no Nubian slaves, no Medjai guards. Only herself and two trusted servants. She rode for half a day into the desert, guided by one of her servants to a ruined temple. Ruined, but not abandoned.</p>
<p>There she dismounted, and as a red-clad figure appeared at the top of the stairs, her servants approached as well. Both women carried baskets, heavy baskets with lids that held gold. Gold coins and goblets and jewelry. Enough to pay off the Priests of Set to let her pass through their temple doors and try to summon their god.</p>
<p>"What do you want?"</p>
<p>The rough voice came from the leader. Ahmanet, clearly pregnant and clearly wealthy, threw back her hood and moved to the foot of the stairs. "I, Ahmanet, Queen of Upper and Lower Egypt, former High Priestess of Isis and Advisor to Pharaoh Himself, come for an audience with Lord Set."</p>
<p>"Hah! Lord Set has not appeared in thousands of years, Queen Ahmanet. Not even for queens such as yourself. What makes you think he'll come forth now?"</p>
<p>Ahmanet gestured forward her servant girls, and they laid the baskets down before her. An offering to the priests. "Give me a chance. I believe what I have to say to him will be enough to make him come forth. I have gold enough here for you to sustain you for years. You can rebuild your temple, buy whatever you please. And if that is not enticing enough, then imagine if Lord Set does come back - imagine how pleased he would be with the priest who allowed me through his temple doors."</p>
<p>Silence fell at her words. It was quite a tempting offer, too. No harm could come from him not appearing - but if he did? And was pleased? That could bode <em>very </em>well for his priests indeed. And yet the High Priest still hesitated. "Leave, queen. And do not come back."</p>
<p>So she would have to invoke her brother? What was it with men and only listening to women when they invoked other men?</p>
<p>"High Priest, you may not be aware, but my brother was Imhotep. Keeper of the Dead, High Priest of Osiris and Hamunaptra," she called out once more. It was not a well-known fact - after Anck-su-Namun's betrayal, and Imhotep's subsequent attempt to resurrect her only to be mummified alive, she had kept their relation a secret, afraid of what would happen to her. Not even Pharaoh himself knew he had wed the sister of one of Egypt's worst traitors. He was also the only one to have ever undergone the Hom-Dai. Not the best relation for a High Priestess of Isis, or the future Queen of Egypt.</p>
<p>And yet for the High Priest of Set, this is what made him turn back. With a single gesture of his hand, he gave approval and Ahmanet began the climb up the stairs to the temple. She was greeted by the High Priest, and watched as her servants gave over the gold to the other priests, who immediately began sifting through them and fighting over the best pieces. Pharaoh wouldn't even notice anything was gone. He spent his money fast, and he would assume this portion had also been spent by himself.</p>
<p>After several moments, Ahmanet found herself at the top and a little out of breath, though she straightened up. No queen ever showed weakness - and especially not to a priest of the dark god Set.</p>
<p>The High Priest came forward. He glanced at her swollen belly, and looked back up. Without a word, he held out his hand, and Ahmanet complied after a minute, laying hers in his. He used his free hand to turn hers palm up, and then held it out for another priest. "Your Highness, come back a month after you have borne your baby. Lord Set spoke to me of your coming. Forgive me for not immediately welcoming you, but he spoke of the sister of Imhotep. Not of Egypt's queen." He paused only for a heartbeat. "He has given us specific instructions. Wait one month after your babe is delivered, and come back to this very spot. Here, he has promised to speak to you."</p>
<p>Ahmanet was taking all this in, listening to every word he spoke carefully. She could do that. She could wait another few months for her revenge - she had waited a year already. "Has he spoken anything about what my child will be? Can he promise me a son?"</p>
<p>A strange smile curved the man's lips.</p>
<p>"He has promised you a son, my queen."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>